Move on, Candy
by emico997
Summary: Candace didn't want Phineas and Ferb to invent. It brought back too many painful memories of her dad.


**A.N. This is a story about Candace. Read on. Prepare to be emicoed.**

Candace giggled to herself as she reached into the sweet jar. The jar was on the top shelf, but Candace had no trouble climbing up. Her thin fingers were just about to touch a gummy worm, when a loud voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Candy! I'm home!" the face of her father appeared around the kitchen door. He gave Candace an evil smile, seeing her with the jar. "Ooh, Candy! You are so-o busted!" He laughed, grabbing his 5-year old off the shelf. "Naughty Candy!" He said, pretending to be angry. "I'm going to have to TICKLE YOU!" Candace squealed and tried to get away, but he held her firm.

"Daddy! Stop!" she cried, unable to stop herself laughing helplessly. Soon, though, her dad let her down, back onto the shelf.

"Get me a sweet too, Candy!" he winked. "Don't tell mommy!"

"Too late!" a voice came from the lounge. Linda, her mother, slowly walked into the kitchen, laughing. "Oh, Liam! You spoil her too much!" Liam playfully grinned at her, giving her a small kiss. Candace hopped down from the shelf, into her father's arms. The perfect family.

…

…

…

…

…

Liam tucked Candace into her bed. Linda sat on the edge, drinking coffee. Candace knew they were planning something. She was right. A large gift was placed in her hands. Candace opened it carefully, taking care not to rip the paper too much. She reached her arms inside and felt something soft and furry. She pulled it out. "DUCKY MO MO!" she yelledhappily. She pulled the soft toy into a hug. "He can be a friend for Mr Miggins!" Liam smiled pulling the tattered teddy from under the duvet.

"Thank you, daddy!" Candace hugged Liam. "Thank you, mommy!" Candace hugged Linda. They gave Candace a kiss and turned the lights off. The perfect family.

…

…

…

…

…

Liam sat Candace on an arm chair and kneeled on the floor next to her. Linda lay on the sofa. Candace felt worried. They seemed so serious. Liam was the first to speak. "Ok, Candy, we would have told you earlier, but we were worried about how you would react." He paused. "Candy, you're gonna be a big sister." There was a silence. But then, Candace smiled.

"Yay! I'm going to have a sister or a brother!" she squealed. Liam smiled at Linda.

"I bet $10. That the baby will have a triangle head!" Liam had a very strange shaped head. It was like a Dorito. He had a small tuft of ginger hair.

Linda giggled. "I accept!" The perfect family.

…

…

…

…

…

Candace ran out into the backyard where her dad was sitting, under the large tree, looking at blueprints. "Daddy!" Candace called. He looked up. "What are you going to name the baby?" he grinned at his daughter. "If it's a girl, Jiba, and if it's a boy, Phineas." Candace laughed; she knew he was only joking.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curiously.

He smiled at her. "Inventing!" he laughed. "Look!" he pointed to a blueprint. "This is a flying machine!"

Candace squealed blissfully as she swooped through the air. The trees were just green blobs, he houses were like boxes and the people like ants. Of course she was not really flying. Liam was as useless at inventing as anyone else. He only bought blueprints because he liked to imagine he could invent. Instead, he was holding his daughter by the waist and running in circles. But to Candace, she was really flying. The perfect family.

…

…

…

…

…

Liam smiled, looking at his daughter sitting next to him under the tree. "Hey Candy!" he called. She turned to look at him. "Why don't I pick up some blueprints and we can play some more?" Candace nodded and slowly closed her eyes…

She awoke to sirens. At first she thought it was just a police car going past their house but they stopped at her house. She heard her mommy cry in the doorway. She faintly heard one of the police say something about an accident. Daddy wasn't coming home.

…

…

…

…

…

The baby was born, despite everything. Even though Liam had been joking, the baby boy was named Phineas. He was born with a triangle shaped head. A painful reminder of her dad every time she looked at him. Candace changed a lot. She insisted to be called Candace and not Candy, and she locked all her dad's blueprints in the attic. But when Phineas was 5, Linda remarried a British man named Lawrence who had a son named Ferb. Phineas and Ferb became brothers. Candace wouldn't really care, but every day, they sat under the large tree with a meat brick- a platypus. But the last straw was when the two started inventing.

Candace couldn't just watch them as they brought up bad memories, she had to stop them. So she tried to bust them, showing her mother that they were reckless and irresponsible. Linda tried to help her by having mother-daughter together days, but it never worked.

One day Candace looked out the window to see what ever bust-worthy contraption Phineas and Ferb were building. When she saw it, she closed her eyes and opened them again. Still there. She rushed down the stairs and confronted her brothers. "What are you doing?!" she snapped. Phineas smiled at her.

"Oh hey Candace! We're building a flying machine, wanna help?" Candace ignored him.

"Where did you get those blueprints?" she was really angry now.

"We found them in the attic!" Phineas grinned. "Pretty cool, right?"

Candace said nothing. All she did was snatch the blueprints out of the ten year olds hands and stormed back into the house. When she got into her room, she let the tears fall. They were using DAD'S special blueprints! WHY?

There was a small tap on the door. "Candace?" Came a quiet, British voice. Candace ignored him. She didn't need Ferb, she needed Liam. The green-haired boy came into Candace's room. She didn't tell him to leave. Ferb sat on her bed. "Those blueprints were special, weren't they?" It was more of a statement then a question. Candace wanted to keep quiet, to tell him nothing. But she had bottled up her feelings for too long now. Before she knew it, she was crying and telling Ferb everything. Ferb slowly spoke.

"Your father would want you to be happy." He paused and gestured to the flying machine blueprint. "He would have wanted you to have enjoyed this." Candace looked at him. "He'll be in your heart." Candace dried her eyes. Ferb held his hand out to her. "Make your father's dream a reality."

…

…

…

…

…

Candace squealed blissfully as she swooped through the air. The trees were just green blobs, the houses were like boxes and the people like ants. She was really flying. Even though all of Phineas and Ferb's friends were flying too, Candace felt she was all alone, apart from her dad, who was smiling at her. "I love you Candy! Be happy!"

The End

**A.N. Review!**


End file.
